1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type connector for connecting an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable), and an electric connector comprising such a plug-type connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) in the form of a flexible printed circuit board is connected to a base board by connecting a plug-type connector connected to an end of the FPC, to a receptacle-type base connector fixed to the base board.
For example, in a plug-type connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-329619 (1999), a plug housing is formed by a pair of mutually divided sandwiching members, which are connected to each other with an end of an FPC held by and between these sandwiching members. A fixing pin at one sandwiching member passes through a through-hole formed in the FPC at its widthwise intermediate position. This fixing pin is fitted to the other sandwiching member such that the FPC is securely held in the plug housing.
Generally, an FFC is smaller in the degree of freedom as to the conductor layout as compared with an FPC. Accordingly, it is difficult to form, in the FFC at its widthwise intermediate position, a through-hole or the like for a fixing pin as mentioned above. That is, the plug-type connector disclosed in the above-mentioned Publication can hardly be applied to FFC connection.
If the plug-type connector disclosed in the above-mentioned Publication is applied to FFC connection with no fixing pin used, this involves the likelihood that the FFC is unstably held due to variations of dimensional precision and combination precision of the sandwiching members, and the like.
On the other hand, there is desired a connector capable of collectively connecting a plurality of FFCs.